


Punishment

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-26
Updated: 2000-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Miss Fraser has been a bad girl.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Title: Punishment

Title: Punishment 

Author: Cloudwalker

Rating: NC-17

Codes: m/m

Pairing: Fraser/Vecchio

Part: 1/1

Teaser: Miss Fraser has been a bad girl; only Ray can handle hir

Archive: Hexwood

Disclaimer: This work of fanfiction is mine, even if some studio or 

production company claims the rights to the characters.

The only profit I stand to make is feedback.

 

 

 

 

Punishment

By the Cloudwalker

 

The Canadian stood lax against the dark wood paneled wall, spread eagle and in chains. Shoulder-length red hair, flipped up on the ends, partially concealed the beautiful, demurely made-up face. The strong white column of the neck was bent in submission. Or was it exhaustion?

The Canadian's teal linen dress and flowered scarf were thrown carelessly over an ottoman set before a comfortable upholstered chair, the only item in the room that did not have restraints attached. 

The removal of the dress and scarf left the Canadian wearing a black leather waist cincher, black lace camisole, matching black lace garter belt, and black fishnet stockings. Black leather high heeled shoes completed the ensemble. The hussy had not worn panties. 

The Canadian's turgid cock and heavy testicles were in full view. Just visible was the handle of a vibrating butt plug that had been inserted between startlingly white cheeks; a wire connected it to the control box resting on the arm of the chair.

Seated in the comfortable chair was a tall slender man, olive skinned and with thinning, close cropped brown hair. He smiled as his jade eyes took in the lovely sight of the Canadian in bondage. The man switched off the vibrator and stood.

Slowly he walked toward Miss Fraser, swishing the long strands of a cat-o-nine tails through the air. Ray lifted his arm and the lashes fell across alabaster shoulders, bringing a flush to the perfect, unbroken skin. When the Canadian moaned, it was from pleasure, not pain.

"Ah, Benny! What am I gonna do with you?" Ray sighed. "I've told you, I only like women who **are** women. Every time you do this, I punish you. Yet hardly a month goes by, and I have to punish you again." The lashes wrapped around the Canadian's left side. Seeing the Canadian's cock twitch from the stimulation prompted Ray to exclaim, "I knew it! You do this on purpose! I call this punishment, but you don't, do you?" The lashes bit gently into the Canadian's right thigh. Miss Fraser gasped. Ray stepped closer, took a form grip on the Canadian's erection and pumped it slowly once, twice. "You know I gave up **real** women to be with you, Benny. You know I only want you as a **man**.' Abandoning the hot shaft, Ray tweaked Miss Fraser's left nipple through the lace camisole, hard. The Canadian's eyes sprang open wide, dark with lust, then hooded again.

"When you dress this way, Benny, I gotta wonder. Are you tryin' to find another man? Huh?" Ray brought the cat-o-nine tails to bear across Miss Fraser's white shoulders again, hard enough to sting. 

"N-no, Ray. Only you. I only want **you** , you know that," the Canadian spoke for the first time since being chained here, speaking softly but not otherwise attempting any vocal disguise.

"You'd better not, Benny," Ray hissed in the Canadian's ear. He ground his erection into the Canadian's. "Do you have any idea what could happen if you did? You get some guy all hot and bothered, he takes you out to his car, starts to feel you up, and he finds **this**?" Ray pumped the Canadian's erection again, fast and hard, then quit as suddenly as he had started. "You'll be lucky if he doesn't cut it off. I don't wanna have to identify your body at the morgue, Benny. Especially not if it's dressed in lace. You got that?"

"Y-yes, Ray. Understood. I'm sorry that I worry you so. I-I'll try not to, in future. What can I do to make it up to you? I love you, Ray."

"I know that, Benny." Ray sighed. "But you gotta **be** Benny for me. Can you do that?"

There was no reply. The Canadian's eyes were cast demurely down.

"I said," Ray spat into the Canadian's face, "can---you---DOthat?" He gripped the red wig hard enough to pull the short dark hair underneath it, and jerked the Canadian's head up. Moss green eyes stared into smoky grey. 

The Canadian gasped. "Since that is who I am, I believe I can, Ray." The Canadian's eyes dropped, then looked boldly into Ray's again. "If my clothes disgust you so much, Ray, why don't you take them off me?"

Ray's expression changed from anger to a much more primal lust. He loosened his grip on the Canadian's hair, pulling the red wig off and tossing it into the chair. "You know, that's a good idea, Benny. I think I will."

Ray's hands went to the waist cincher the Canadian wore. While his fingers worked to loosen the laces, his lips pulled Miss Fraser's clip-on earrings from her lobes and dropped them to the floor. The waist cincher joined the wig on the chair. With an animal grunt, Ray tore open the camisole and tossed it after the other things. Licking his way down the now-masculine torso to the Canadian's hips, Ray unfastened the garters from the stockings, unhooked the garter belt and sent it into the chair.

The Canadian shifted his hips, trying to bring his engorged penis into contact with Ray's mouth. Ray took in just the head, sucked gently, then let his teeth come in contact with the sensitive flesh. The Canadian froze.

Ray let the soft-skinned head slip from his mouth. "No, you, don't, Benny. You're still under punishment." Soft whimpers were his only reply.

Ray bent to unfasten the shackles binding the Canadian's legs. He removed the high heels, massaging each foot briefly, then slowly pulled off the fishnet stockings. Almost as an afterthought, Ray removed the butt plug and placed it carefully into a plastic bag set out for that purpose, then stood to admire his handiwork.

Miss Fraser no longer stood against the wall, make-up notwithstanding. His beloved Benton Fraser, RCMP, had replaced the shameless hussy. Ray took the man into his arms and kissed him tenderly, lingeringly.

Finally Ray broke the kiss. "I love you so much, Benny. Okay, I'm gonna let you loose, now." Ray stepped back.

Benny cleared his throat. "Ray? First, would you..."

"Would I what, Benny?" Ray paused with his hands on the buckles of the manacle on Benny's right wrist.

"Would you...get naked, first?"

"Benny!" Ray smiled. "Don't you want me to let you loose?"

"Oh, yes, Ray. But please, take your clothes off first. Let me watch you."

"Kinky!" Ray grinned as he replied. Staring Benny straight in the eye, he began to unbutton his silk shirt. It soon joined Miss Fraser's things in the chair. When he started on his belt, Benny's eyes dropped, avidly watching the movements of Ray's elegant hands. Ray dragged out the process of removing his trousers, eliciting anguished moans from Benny. Finally, however, the Armani trousers lay across the back of the chair. Ray toed off his shoes and bent to remove his socks.

"Okay, you ready to be let loose, now?" Ray started toward Benny.

"No! Ray, you're not finished yet. I need to see it. Take your shorts off, Ray. Please."

"What, these?" Ray ran his hands all over the silk fabric covering his genitals and ass.

Benny struggled in his bonds, moaning. "Please, Ray!"

Ray hooked his thumbs into his waistband and slowly worked his shorts down, wriggling his hips. Just as the head of his hard cock came into view he spun around and bent from the hip, waggling his butt at Benny as he let the silk slip below the round olive globes of his ass.

"God, you are **so** beautiful, Ray."

Ray looked around his left hip. He licked his lips and smiled wickedly at Benny before he straightened and turned around again. He let his shorts drop and just stood, allowing Benny to look his fill. When he saw Benny's fingers flex and curl as if trying to grasp something he stepped forward and released the manacles from Benny's wrists. As each arm was released, Benny shook it out to regain circulation.

"Am I through being punished now, Ray?"

"Yes, Benny, you're through being punished."

"Thank you kindly, Ray." Before Ray could reply, Benny swept the taller but lighter man into his arms, carried him across the room, and deposited him none-to-gently on the large bed, then landed on him on a body slam. He began to devour Ray's mouth with frantic kisses, his hands roaming everywhere he could reach.

"Easy, Benny." Ray laughed when his mouth was freed. "We have the room for the whole night."

"I've got to have you, Ray."

"You've got me, man. You've got me."

"No, I mean **now**." With that, Benny grabbed a condom and some lube off a side table, then sat straddled on Ray's chest. "Put this on me."

Ray took the condom packet, opened it carefully and, seeing no imperfections, rolled it lovingly onto Benny's dripping shaft. He gave Benny's erection a couple of quick tugs as if to test whether the condom would stay on.

Benny's eyes closed, and his head dropped back as he groaned his pleasure at Ray's touch. Soon, though, he scooted back out of Ray's grasp and knelt between his lover's legs. Taking a generous amount of lube, he deftly worked to loosen Ray for his cock.

Ray began stroking his own cock in time to the movements of Benny's fingers in his ass. After a moment, Benny's free hand joined Ray's, and guided him to a faster rhythm, until Ray made him stop.

"Not too soon, Benny, " Ray panted, then "Give me your cock, Benny."

The Canadian was more than happy to oblige. He quickly slathered lube onto his rubber-sheathed erection, and sheathed it again in Ray's hot hole. Benny thrust in to the root and stopped as the exquisite heat and pressure almost caused him to finish before he was well started. He began to recite the RCMP Administration Manual to himself until the urgency passed. After all, Ray deserved more than 5 seconds of his preferred form of lovemaking, especially after his forbearance toward Benny's feminine alter ego.

Benny began to rock into Ray, watching the Italian's expressive face. Soon Ray's erection, which had flagged as he was entered, slowly refilled with his lifeblood. Benny noticed it twitch each time he angled to hit Ray's prostate.

Before long Ray's dark organ was fully engorged and weeping copiously. "Touch yourself, Ray. Let me watch you," Benny asked and kissed Ray. Ray smiled, closed his eyes, and grasped himself firmly.

As Ray started to pump his cock, Benny timed his thrusts to match him. All too quickly, even the Administration Manual couldn't hold back the inevitable.

"Ray, I have to... **have** to. Can you cum with me, Ray?" Benny's cock twitched, swelled, twitched again, and his world exploded. When the stars cleared from his vision, Benny pushed Ray's hand away from his cock, wrapped his own hand around it and pumped until it began to erupt. Benny collapsed atop Ray, feeling Ray's twitching, spurting cock trapped between them. 

When he caught his breath, he kissed Ray, then pulled his cock out, taking care with the condom. He moved to dispose of it. There were warm, damp towels in an insulated container on the table, and Benny got one out to clean Ray and them himself. After he finished and put the towel aside, Ray held his open arms out to him and gathered him in close. Benny settled in happily.

The two men drowsed together contentedly for quite some time, although neither slept. Finally, Benny asked a question that he had been pondering for some time.

"Ray, do you think a green satin teddy or a cream lace tank set would look better with my new dress?"

Ray sighed. "You're gonna make me rip more underwear off of you, aren't you?" he asked in his best long-suffering tone.

"You could just remove them, Ray. Or you could slice them off with a good, sharp knife."

Ray's head came up off the pillow, his eyes searching Benny's face for any signs that his lover was joking. He didn't find any, and dropped his head back. "I don't carry a knife like that, Benny."

"I could lend you one, Ray."

"You know, Benny, if you keep this up, I'm gonna have to spank you."

"I look forward to it, Ray."

Benny snuggled into Ray's shoulder, and drifted off to sleep.

 

 

End

 

 

 


End file.
